Coco's Great Adventure
by Collared Creature
Summary: A pup born in a city pack finds a home. (Dedicated to a stuffed animal I found while me and my mom were looking through storage bins.)


Hi! I'm Coco. I'm a young male pup born in the City Pack. We're a peaceful Pack whose goals are to find food and avoid humans. Even though we're peaceful and rarely get in fights amongst ourselves or others Packs, I can tell things are a little tense between Uncle Shadow and Riley.

"Riley, as of today I resign as your Second-In-Command of the City Pack."

"What!" The brown mutt exclaimed, immediately sitting up from his lounged position on the torn faded, light blue couch he'd dubbed his 'throne'. He looked down at his loyal older brother with a mixture of disbelief, hurt and betrayal in his brown eyes.

"I'm old," The greying Golden Retriever stated, "my body is no longer capable of meeting the demands of Pack life. With your permission, I'd like to leave and start life as…"

"Don't say it." Riley warned, snarling in distain.

"A House Pet." Shadow finished, enjoying Riley's discomfort.

The respected leader sighed, seeing truth to Shadow's words. "Ok, but on one condition," He agreed, "You must prove to me humans are good and kind." It appeared it physically pained the distrusting leader to even _think_ a kind word toward humans.

"Will do." Shadow agreed, amusement in his brown eyes, confident his could meet his brother's challenge.

* * *

"Can I go with you, Uncle Shadow?" The dark brown, light brown and white pup asked excitedly, white paws dancing excitedly at the prospect of an adventure with his Uncle Shadow.

"Sure."

The pup yelped cheerfully, scampering beside the aging Retriever as the two set off in search of a home. Coco felt a weight lift off his shoulders as they exited the grimy, garbage-filled alley. His parents had died when he was very young and since then, Shadow'd taken Coco in, unfortunately, the pup felt he never really belonged.

The two journeyed by day, resting at night. Prey was limited in the city. It wasn't until they began to smell crisp, clean air (as well as other dogs) and see tall, snow-capped mountains that things changed.

"Wow." Coco exclaimed in delight, eyes wide and bright as he gazed in wonder at the clean, bright mountain town. Both dogs' nails ' _cilck-clang'_ ed upon the cobblestone streets.

"Can we stay here, Uncle Shadow?" The pup asked, both his and Shadow bellies full and satisfied from hunting the abundance of prey in the open, seemingly endless, rich countryside.

"Sure. If we ca—" The Retriever cut himself off as he smelled three dogs approaching them.

"Hello!" A black and white Malamute approached them, a female Golden Retriever at his side, obviously carrying a litter, walking tall and proud, green eyes sparkling.

"Hello." Shadow replied, he and the Malamute bumping noses in greeting, "Are you the Head Dog here?"

"Yes, I am!" The Malamute stated proudly, although not haughtily, "I'm McKinley, this my mate Aspen," He announced, lovingly licking the beautiful green-eyed Retriever's jaw. "And this is—." McKinley was cut off as a curly-furred, small, golden pup darted from beside Aspen's hind leg. The adults chuckled at the adorable display as Coco was bowled over and promptly licked.

"Hi!" The pup exclaimed loudly in unbridled excitement, "I'm Jack!"

"I'm Coco." Coco said as two untangled themselves, getting up.

"Do you live here?" Jack asked.

"Not yet, Uncle Shadow and I are hoping to though." Coco went to stand beside the wise Retriever.

After their meeting, Shadow and Coco were given a tour and met some other dogs. McKinley first introduced them to Dodger, a street-smart, clever, smooth-talking male with a reputation for never being able to turn down a bet or dare and was quite popular with the ladies. Shadow and Coco also met Lady, a refined, pampered Cocker Spaniel and her mate Tramp, a proud and content mutt, who used to be a stray until he fell in love.

* * *

The two were adopted by a couple a few months later, although stray dogs were well fed and it wasn't uncommon to see house pets roaming freely with well-cared for strays in the quiet, beautiful mountain town.

Coco gained a playmate in McKinley and Aspen's son Jack, a welcome relief as they'd become parents to four sweet, adorable girls. Also joining Jack and Coco's playdate were Lady and Tramp's daughters Annette, Collette, and Danielle, their mischievous son Scamp, and their newest addition Angel.

Watching the pups playing fondly, Shadow howled loudly, knowing Riley would hear and telling him he and Coco were ok and that they'd found a good home.

* * *

 **Note** : Only Coco belongs to me. Others characters appearing are from: Homeward Bound, Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco: **Riley** & **Shadow**

Oliver & Company: **Dodger**

Lady and the Tramp & Lady and the Tramp II: **Lady** , **Tramp** , **Annette** , **Collette** , **Danielle** , **Scamp** & **Angel**

And a book called: The Good Dog: **McKinley** , **Jack** & **Aspen**


End file.
